


Maybe Someday

by angelus2hot



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, Episode Related, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the season 5 episode 'Moonlight Becomes You'. Sometimes love isn't enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Someday

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Maybe Someday  
>  **Fandom** Andromeda  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Ione/Trance  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Set after the season 5 episode 'Moonlight Becomes You'. Sometimes love isn't enough.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Fandomwords100](http://fandomwords100.livejournal.com)

Memories, full of longing, bombarded her as she stared off into the vast nothingness of space. She didn’t know if she would ever get through this. How could she? She had left her heart, her very soul behind her.

Ione was the moonlight to her sunlight. They were exact opposites in every way and he was the love of her life. She took comfort in the fact maybe, someday, they could find a way to be together but today wasn’t that day.

Tears filled her bright eyes as she softly whispered goodbye to the only love she had ever known.


End file.
